ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Spencer
Erin Spencer (born November 22, 1987) is an American model and professional wrestler signed with Xtreme Wrestling Association. Before pursuing a career in professional wrestling, Spencer originally wanted to become a singer and even moved to Los Angeles to not only pursue a career in music but also modeling as well. She attended a wrestling event in California and was instantly hooked so she abandoned her pursuit in music and decided to seek out both Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas (Lita) to help train her to become a wrestler. The two agreed and immediately began training her and would do so for the next eight and a half months. After her training was completed, Spencer began scoping out for wrestling companies who would be willing to hire her and found one in XWA. Spencer still occasionally models as a second job, she's posed for the likes of Maxim and FHM. She was approached by Hugh Hefner himself to pose nude for Playboy however she declined as she didn't want to expose her body for the world to see at least not at such a young age. Despite turning this offer down she did previous do a semi-nude photoshoot back when she was 19 years old. Playboy was willing to pay her a lot of money to pose for them, but even the money couldn't get her to change her mind and even the visit from Hefner himself couldn't convince her either. Spencer realizes that there is a lot of perception about her getting into professional wrestling due to her modeling background and having come from that background and she's looking to prove that she's not just another pretty face and she has what it takes to compete amongst the best. Early life Spencer was born in Nashville, however soon moved to London, England when she was a child. The only child of Margaret (née O'Malley), a motivational speaker, and Brandon Spencer, a massage therapist, photographer, and shaman. Spencer's mother is English and her father, an American from Kansas City, Missouri, is of part Native American descent. Spencer has dual citizenship of the UK and the US. Her parents separated when she was two years old. After secondary education at Sion-Manning Roman Catholic Girls' School, West London, Spencer took A-levels at the London Oratory School and trained at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama graduating in 2005. Spencer would move back to the United States when she was 19 years old to pursue a career in modeling. Professional wrestling career Xtreme Wrestling Association (2013–present) In August 2013, Spencer signed a contract with Xtreme Wrestling Association and was assigned to their Revenge brand. Personal life Spencer is a practicing Christian. She follows a vegan diet. She and her mother are fans of writer Stephen King. Spencer is a fan of horror-themed TV shows The Following and The Walking Dead, having stated, in an interview with Marie Claire, that she would like to play a zombie on The Walking Dead. Both of her parents are alive and have since gotten back together despite separating when Erin was two and in the same home they have lived in since her birth. They still have the same jobs. Spencer and her parents are close, Erin has one older brother named Nigel; however she and her brother at times have a love/hate relationship. Spencer is really big when it comes to Charities, she's currently a spokesperson for Stand Up For Cancer and "Take Action Hollywood!" which is a charity that utilizes the power of the entertainment industry and the medium of film to affect for positive social change. Spencer is an animal lover and a vegan. She stopped eating meat at the age of thirteen because she could not stand the thought of eating one of her own animals. She was voted "World's Sexiest Vegetarian" by PETA in 2012. In a 2012 interview with PETA, Spencer stated, "Ever since I was little I loved animals ... If you told me I could never model or wrestle again, I'd say that was horrible, but it's not my life. If you told me I could never be around animals again, I would just die." In wrestling Finishing moves *''Botox Injection'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) *''From Cali with Love'' (Roundhouse kick) – adopted from and used in tribute to Trish Stratus Signature moves *Camel clutch *Bridging vertical suplex *Inverted leg drop bulldog into a split-legged pin *Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb *Modified figure four leglock *Multiple kick variations **Bicycle followed by a leaping clothesline **Big boot **Enzuigiri **Single leg drop **Spinning heel *Multiple pinning variations **Jacknife **Roll-up **Small package, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Victory roll *Reverse STO *Rope-aided backflip into an arm drag *Standing moonsault, with theatrics *Swinging neckbreaker *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown Nicknames * "The California Bombshell" * "Miss American Dream" * "Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" * "Sweet and Angelic" Entrance themes *'"Piece of Me (Bliix Remix)"' by Britney Spears (XWA; 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:2013